Ally's Romeo
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: Ally wants nothing more than to be Juliet Capulet. Austin just wants Ally. Trish has a tough exterior, but is she really all that tough? Dez is...completely oblivious to the world, but has more depth than dignity. What happens when one elderly lady senses their problems and decides to step in and help? Does it really help, or just make things worse?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Austin & Ally or Romeo and Juliet**

Ally Dawson has been searching for her true love all her life. She wants her fairytale ending more than anything, and is completely obsessed with William Shakespeare's play: Romeo and Juliet. She knows it was a very tragic ending, and she would never actually want that exact kind of love for herself, but the entire aspect of the story really appealed to her emotions. Ally wanted that. She wanted a guy who was willing to die for her, and that she would be willing to die for him as well. In other words, that actually is exactly the kind of love she wants for herself. She can't lie about it anymore. Ally is completely envious of Juliet and her affection towards Romeo. Ally just wants _her_ Romeo. The only problem; Ally doesn't think she'll ever find that kind of love. She doesn't think she'll ever find her Romeo.

One day, a strange woman approaches Ally when she's in her Romeo and Juliet dream state. Ally was supposed to be working, considering she was at her job at that very moment, but she was too preoccupied by her book to even notice.

"Excuse me?", the lady asked politely, but Ally never heard her. She was too enhanced in the novel that she hadn't even really noticed she was at work.

The lady smiled at the teenager in front of her, having felt the same way at her age, and she knew that longing gaze. The brunette is completely oblivious to the world around her, as she is yet again immersed in that book that she's read about a hundred times already. She didn't notice the elderly customer, nor did she notice her three friends walk through the doors of Sonic Boom.

"Guess who got a job at the yogurt shop?", Trish announced her new job quite loudly, but Ally took no notice. Dez had been there for ten minutes and had already broken six instruments, but Ally was still oblivious. Austin, however, had a bit of a more effective attempt. He sauntered behind the counter where Ally stood, snaking his arms around her petite figure, and placing his chin on her shoulder to see what she was reading. The blond rolled his eyes when he read the same title he often catches glimpses of the brunette reading when she is dead to the outside world. But Austin's rather space-invading movement is what finally made Ally snap out of her thoughts and come back to the real world.

"Austin!", she exclaimed, glaring at the blond who quickly removed his hands and held them up in surrender.

"Sorry", Austin said smiling sheepishly.

Ally took notice of her surroundings, surprised by how many more customers there were than when she first started reading, and also a bit shocked by the sudden appearance of her three best friends. Her eyes widened when she saw the stack of broken instruments by Dez that was slowly growing larger by the minute. Her hustling to make things right around the busy store amused the curious blond. He was curious to know what made his musically gifted best friend so interested in the esoteric book. People understood the main concept of the plot, but the way Shakespeare worded the story, and the language that was used around the fifteenth century. It was just hard to get, but Ally was absolutely engrossed in it all.

Austin snapped himself out of his thoughts and turned back around to see what his friends were doing. He smiled slightly as he saw Dez with a tuba stuck on his head, Trish doubled over in laughter, and Ally struggling to get the tuba _off_ of Dez's head. She was so small and fragile. To him, she was nearly flawless though. Of course he knew nobody was perfect, but in Austin's eyes, Ally was as close as he could get to that kind of perfection. Yes, Austin Monica Moon had a romantic side to him, but he chose to keep it hidden from most people. He hated reading (most of the time) but he did love the classic Romeo and Juliet movie. It was his all-time favorite movie, but let's be honest; he wouldn't have been able to understand the book at all. Austin loved how the movie was a more modern version, and he could understand the real purpose of the story.

Sure, Austin would love a fairytale ending; a bit less tragic than the star-crossed lovers', but all he really knew he wanted out of life…was Ally. Though, he was the only one of the pair that felt those special, deep feelings for the other, and that made his heart ache. He wanted Ally more than words could express, and it hurt him that she didn't return his feelings.

Trish's case was a lot different. She was the loud, outgoing, fun type of girl who will speak her mind about anything…except her own personal feelings. Trish was one that didn't know exactly how she felt. Like with Dez; Trish always made fun of him, called him mean things, made him work for her, etc. But then there was also the caring side of Trish. Yes, she found it funny when Dez got the tuba stuck on his head, but she also kind of felt bad about it. She knew a bigger part of her still thought it was funny, but she figured a boy like him would get scared if he was stuck in there too long. Trish; she's a…_complicated _case.

With Dez, well, he was just plain oblivious. Dez observed the world much differently than most people do. He's extremely optimistic, and just has that innocent vibe about him. He so childlike, but no one wants to take that away from him, and it's almost impossible to do so anyway. Dez is a good guy, but he can be a bit silly and clueless. He knows about Austin's love for Ally, but they are best friends and anyone, even children, could see that how much Austin loves her…except Ally.

All of these events did not go unnoticed by the elderly, forgotten customer. She could see the way Ally stared at the book, wishing it was her kissing her precious Romeo in the famous balcony scene; wishing she was Juliet herself. She saw the longing look in Austin's eyes as he stared hopelessly at his brunette best friend who couldn't have been more oblivious. And this may be completely irrelevant, but she definitely saw Dez's stupidity shine through. Though, somehow she could tell that there was more to the boy than meets the eye. She knew the curly haired Latina thought the tuba situation was funny, but she also saw the worry that etched across her face when the poor ginger let out a cry in pain as Ally once again tried to yank the tuba off of his head. The lady could tell Trish was trying to keep up her 'not caring' façade, but she also knew that was exactly what it was; a façade. She knew that deep down Trish really did care an awful lot about her strange friend.

The older lady had felt all of these emotions herself in her years as a youth. She had once fanaticized about being the once beautiful Juliet Capulet for her success in love, even in death. She had once felt an intense desire to be more than "just friends" with her childhood best friend. At one point in her life, she had hidden her true feelings and tried to act like someone she wasn't, just to see if anyone could see the real person she was underneath. She loved her best friend/long term secret love with all her heart, but she sometimes hid it with small, playful insults that she didn't realize could actually hurt the poor boy's feelings. True, the lady had experienced all of this, but she had made it past all of the crazy drama that came with being a teenager.

The lady could tell the four teenagers all wanted the same things out of love and life, they just needed a little jump start…and she intended to help them in every possible way she could.

**So what do you guys think? This idea just randomly came to me out of the blue when I was trying to think of a story I could use that had something to do with Romeo and Juliet. I know how I want this story to play out, and the elderly lady that was mentioned several times in this chapter will be playing an important role in this story. And yes, I will be giving her a name eventually. I was hoping to introduce her name when she formally meets the kids. Please tell me what you thought of this story. It was kind of just made up on the spot, but I know how I want it to go. I tried to use a larger vocabulary, so I'd also like to hear if you liked how I described some of the things. Okay, enough of my talk. Please read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**Oh, and I don't know how often I'll update this story. I guess it depends on when I have the time, because my main focus right now is on Moon Beam. I'm home sick from school today, so I had time to upload this.**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	2. Don't be so sure

**I don't own Austin and Ally or Romeo and Juliet**

"Excuse me", the elderly woman said as she walked over to the four teens that were currently in a strange predicament.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right with you", Ally said without turning her focus from the tuba she was _still_ trying to pry off of Dez's head. The lady smiled again and waited patiently for the brunette. She just wanted to help the four teens; she didn't mind how long it took. Austin seemed to notice the _only_ customer and decided to see what she needed, seeing as Ally was busy and Trish certainly wasn't going to help her.

"How can I help you mam?", Austin asked the older woman. She smiled at the polite blond boy in front of her.

"I see your friend over there seems to like the Shakespearian play, Romeo and Juliet?", the lady asked, rhetorically of course. She had been in the store quite a few times actually, and this was the first time she had seen the young brunette employee not engrossed in the book.

Austin rolled his eyes at the woman's statement. He wasn't trying to be rude, he just was so sick of Ally's obsession with that book.

"Yes mam, she certainly is. I don't know why she loves it so much. It's as if she thinks the characters are real. Do you know that she cries every single time she reads-well, any part with emotion actually, but especially the balcony scene and where they die", Austin rambled on. He didn't know the woman, but she had brought up a subject that could get Austin to open up almost immediately.

"I wouldn't dwell on it too much sweetie. She'll get over this teenage obsession eventually", the lady tried to assure the boy. Austin sighed.

"Really, and when will that be?", he asked sarcastically.

"Give it time honey; she'll come around. They all do eventually"

Austin thought about that. Would Ally really ever come around? And by _come around_, does that mean she'll take her interest off that book and divert some of it onto him? He could only hope for something that wonderful to happen in his life. He didn't see any of this happening any time soon, but he could dream right?

"I'm sorry, what was it you needed?", Austin asked, just realizing he never actually helped the older lady. She smiled softly at the boy.

"Don't worry about it; I'll come back", she said and started to leave. Austin stared at the woman's retreating figure confusedly. He was wondering why the woman stayed in the store so long, just to leave after having one minor encounter with him, and it wasn't even remotely related to music in the least.

"Austin, what did that lady need?", Ally asked, still tugging at the tuba. It was really stuck on Dez's head, but the brunette was as determined to get that tuba off his head as she was to find her Romeo.

"I-I really don't know. She was in here for a while, and when I asked her what she needed, she just started talking to me, then left without buying anything. I don't think she even looked at a single instrument", Austin said, still confused about the entire matter. He was very curious about the peculiar woman who just mysteriously entered and exited their lives in an instant. He just couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"Well, maybe she just forgot why she came in here Austin. I mean, she did seem a bit off, so maybe she didn't even mean to come in here, and didn't want to be rude by just leaving", Ally reasoned. She then returned to the excruciating task she had preoccupied herself on for the last half an hour.

"Ally, please just get it off!", Dez cried. Ally felt bad for the boy, knowing this must be hurting him and all, but she wasn't about to give up.

Trish looked up from her magazine when she heard the ginger's whine. From what she could see, which was basically his neck down, Dez's skin was awfully red. Dez's skin was usually quite pale compared to his bright red hair, but that wasn't the case at the moment.

"Uh Ally…I don't think Dez can really breathe. You might want to stop pulling that tuba so we can get him some actual help", Trish said warily eyeing the pair. Ally glared at her friend briefly before turning her attention back to Dez.

"We don't need to get help Trish; I'm helping him!", Ally yelled frustrated.

'_Cleary'_, Trish though to herself. Ally wasn't doing anything but hurting herself and Dez more. She could barely even reach the poor boy.

"Ally, can I please try to do it?", Trish asked. She sighed as her best friend pulled on the tuba about three more times before throwing herself back in frustration.

"I give up! Someone deal with this; I need to clear my mind", Ally said grabbing her Romeo and Juliet book and heading up the stairs to the practice room, quickly slamming the door behind her.

"Dez, are you okay?", Trish asked sighing. She hated when she had to be nice to him because it always meant she was putting down her brave front. Trish always felt so vulnerable when she was like that.

"My head hurts", Dez said. He then began to tilt to the right from the weight of the tuba still stuck on his head. Trish's eyes widened and she rushed over to him before he could fall.

"Uh, Austin?", Trish said nervously. Said blond boy turned around when he heard his name, and his eyes widened when he saw the small Latina trying to keep the much taller, heavier ginger up all on her own.

"Oh goodness Trish, what happened?", Austin asked as he carefully transitioned Dez's weight onto himself instead of Trish. Trish sighed in relief as she sunk down onto one of the chairs in the store.

"Ally ran upstairs after getting frustrated and Dez nearly passed out from the tuba", Trish said.

"Well do you think we should like, I don't know, take him to the emergency room or something?", Austin asked as he looked over to his friend. Dez did seem to look a lot less energetic than usual, even with a tuba on his head.

"Yeah, we probably should. You drive and I'll make sure he doesn't fall asleep in the backseat", Trish said. Austin nodded as they both began to lead their friend to the car.

"Ally! We're taking Dez to the hospital!", Austin yelled.

"Alright, lock up when you leave!", Ally yelled back, not really listening to what her blond best friend had just said. She was, yet again, engrossed in that book she loves so much. Austin and Trish both rolled their eyes at the brunette's response before carefully helping Dez into the backseat of the car. Trish ran around the car and slid in the right side so she could be closer to Dez's head so he would have a slighter chance of falling asleep with the overly heavy instrument on his head.

**Back at Sonic Boom**

Ally had been reading up in the practice room for about an hour and fifteen minutes before her eyes began to get tired. She sighed as she placed a small, ripped up piece of paper in the book as a placeholder for next time. She looked at the time and sighed. It was late. It was probably too late to get any work done, but also too late to head home by herself. Ally walked downstairs to see if any of her friends were still there, but of course she was alone. The wind was howling and the rain was pouring something awful. That's why Ally was very shocked when she heard a knock at the front door.

At first Ally was scared that it might be a burglar, but what kind of burglar would knock on the door, especially after closing times? Whoever it was must've known someone was there. Ally almost didn't open the door, but she felt bad that anyone would have to be stuck out in that weather. So Ally decided to take her chances and opened the door to reveal the elderly lady from earlier.

"Oh my goodness, please come in, come in", Ally exclaimed, ushering the poor old lady into the music store.

"Oh thank you dear. It's raining cats and dogs out there", the lady said.

"I can see that. Mam, what were you doing in that kind of weather this late at night, that is, if you don't mind my asking", Ally questioned. The lady smiled fondly at the young girl in front of her.

"Oh, just walking around the mall, taking a stroll at the late hour, when it suddenly started to rain an awful lot. I thought I saw some movement in here, so I decided to knock and see if anyone was still here", the lady said.

"Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you need. It doesn't appear that this rain will be letting up anytime soon", Ally said handing a warm blanket to the lady. "My name's Ally by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Ally; I'm Helen Andrews", the lady said, extending her hand to the teen. Ally smiled as she shook it.

"So Ms. Andrews-"

"Sweetheart, I may be an adult, but you do not have to call me Ms. Besides, it would be Mrs.", Helen said smiling a little. Ally did too.

"Okay, I mean Helen. So, do you have any family that lives around here?", Ally asked, trying to make conversation. Helen smiled.

"Actually, I do. My daughter lives about twenty-five minutes away, and my son is only forty-five minutes away. I have seven wonderful grandchildren that I wouldn't trade for the world", Helen explained. Ally couldn't help but smile at the lady in front of her. She seemed so happy and carefree. In a way, Helen reminded Ally of Austin.

"That's good. It's nice when your family can all stay close to you", Ally said.

"What about you dear? Do you have many family members that live around here?", Helen asked. Ally shrugged a little in response.

"That depends on who you would consider my family I guess. My mom's on a research expedition in Africa, and I live with my dad. He owns this store, but he's usually away at conventions, which is why I basically run the store", Ally said laughing along with Helen. "Then there are my three best friends. I've known Trish since kindergarten. She's always stuck by me no matter what either one of us have done. And I've known Austin and Dez since we were all about twelve. Dez is…insane, but he's just like a big Teddy bear. And Austin, he's the one I can always count on for anything. He may be silly and childish at times, but he's always there when I need him. He'll come running over to my house in the middle of the night when it's striking lightning just if I was sick with a cold or had a nightmare. I know he hates how much I talk about wanting to be Juliet from the classic play, but he bought me a very expensive, limited edition of the book just because I had been dying to just see it. He also said he was tired of having to run by the library and get it re-checked out whenever the date was up", Ally said chuckling lightly at her crazy friend's actions.

Helen smiled at the young girl before her while shaking her head at the same time. '_That girl is so oblivious'_, Helen thought to herself. _'She doesn't know just what she already has; a boy who loves her with all his heart.'_

"I know I'll never truly be alone as long as I still have those wonderful people I love so much in my life, but I can't help but wish for…oh, I don't know. Maybe…maybe I just want-"

"Your own Romeo?", Helen asked knowingly. Ally sighed and nodded.

"It's actually not just that", Ally admitted. Helen motioned for her to go on. "I don't only want to find _my Romeo_, I kind of want the actual Romeo, you know? Like, in a way I want to be Juliet Capulet."

Helen smiled again. She knew Ally's statement sounded strange, but she had felt the exact same way as a young adolescent. If anyone could help Ally see what she really wanted from the world, it would be Helen Andrews.

"But my dreams are literally impossible, I mean it's not like I'll ever actually be the famous Juliet Capulet", Ally said sighing.

"Don't be so sure", Helen said smirking.

**So…what'd you all think of this chapter? Chapter one was a bit more of an introduction chapter, hence the lack of dialogue, so this one is kind of getting you all into the story more. And we also learned that the elderly lady's name is Helen Andrews and she has a plan…Hmm. Anyway, thanks for the great response I got on the first chapter! You guys rock! Please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite.**

**God bless you all**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	3. Nothing's impossible

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

"_Don't be so sure", Helen said smirking._

"Excuse me?", Ally said confusedly as she turned to the older woman. Helen had a plan. Now it wasn't necessarily a 'fool-proof' plan, but she figured it was worth a shot. Ally was a smart girl, but when it came to matters of the heart, who knows what that child would believe.

"You heard me", Helen stated, confirming what Ally had thought she heard, but Helen's statement was just so absurd that Ally didn't know how to take it. She was too confused to wrap her mind around the concept and depth behind the true meaning of that sentence.

"W-What does that even mean!? I m-mean, it's impossible for me to b-be-"

"Ally honey, you should know that nothing's impossible. Even the astounding can actually be true", Helen told her.

"So what are you saying?", Ally asked, still confused beyond wonder.

"I'm saying that there's the likely possibility that you _are_ Juliet Capulet from the timeless classic that came from the wondrous works of William Shakespeare himself", Helen replied earnestly.

"B-But, that was hundreds of years ago! I can't be Juliet! I was born in the twentieth, almost the twenty-first century! Plus, wasn't it all just a story Shakespeare made up? I'm fairly certain it wasn't based on a true story…", Ally said trailing off.

"That doesn't prove anything", Helen said waving her hand dismissively. Ally was starting to think the poor woman was sick or something and there might be someone out looking for her right now.

"So what you're saying…", Ally started, breathing in deeply as she couldn't believe the next words that were about to come out of her mouth, "…that I'm somehow the reincarnation of Juliet Capulet from Shakespeare's _realistic-fictional_ classic poem that has been loved, treasured, adored, by people all over the world for many generations?"

"You could say that", Helen said silently laughing. Her plan was in commence. She had Ally mulling over in her head on the possibilities and likelihood of the situation she had just been put in. Ally sat there, trying to absorb what Helen was saying for probably a good ten minutes before breaking the silence.

"Even if I was to believe what you just said, about me being Juliet and all, and I'm not saying I do, but where's my Romeo, and more importantly, who is he?", Ally asked. Helen's smile widened. She had the girl right where she wanted her. Ally was starting to warm up to the idea of being Juliet, seeing as it was what she had dreamed of for so long, but she was trying not to let it show so she wouldn't look vulnerable or weak in how much she wanted this all to be true.

"That, my dear, is something you have to figure out for yourself", Helen said secretly. Ally was about to respond when her phone started ringing in her pocket. She knew it was Austin from the special ringtone of 'Can't Do It Without You'.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back", Ally said excusing herself to the other end of the store where she answered. "Hey Austin. What's up?"

"What's up? What's up!? Ally, Trish and I have been trying to reach you for the past three hours! We thought something had happened to you!", Austin exclaimed. The tone in is voice told her that he was scared out of his mind, but she also wondered what was so urgent that he and Trish felt the need to tell her so late at night.

"Austin, what's wrong?", Ally asked worriedly. Helen smiled at the caring teenage girl from the other side of the store and how she was so worried about the boy that was so obviously smitten over her.

"We're at the hospital-"

"WHAT!? What happened!?", Ally exclaimed, even more worried than before.

"Als, please calm down", Austin said softly upon being able to hear the brunette's heavy breathing through the phone.

"How can I be calm when you said you're in the hospital!?", Ally exclaimed as tears started building in her eyes at the thought. She didn't know what she would do if something horrible had happened to Austin; or any of her friends really.

"Ally, I'm not the one in the hospital", Austin assured her. Ally breathed a sigh of relief. "Dez is"

"WHAT!? Oh my goodness, is he okay!?", Ally exclaimed, starting to panic all over again.

"Well they eventually got the tuba off his head, but he kind of passed out before", Austin informed her.

"Oh my goodness, I'm coming down there right now", Ally said rushing around the store to find her purse, songbook, and of course her copy of Romeo and Juliet.

"Ally y-", Austin started to explain what was going on yet again, but Ally felt the need to interrupt him once more.

"Sorry Austin, I gotta go. I'll be there as soon as I can", Ally said hanging up. She had tears welling up in her eyes at how irresponsible she felt. All she did was basically lock herself in the practice room to drown out the rest of the world when she got too frustrated to try and help Dez anymore, and now he was in the hospital! Ally felt like it was all her fault, and she could vaguely remember Austin shouting something at her before he left, but she didn't bother to listen and just said to lock up the store for her on the way. How could she be so selfish?

"Ally dear, are you okay?", Helen asked walking over to the teary-eyed young girl. Ally just shook her head and started crying harder. Helen just hugged her comfortingly. Ally's phone then started going off again, playing the same familiar tune she had just heard moments ago, but she was too upset with herself to answer.

"Aren't you going to get that dear?", Helen asked. Ally shook her head.

"I-It's just A-Austin. H-He always c-calls back w-when I hang up on h-him", Ally stuttered through her tears. Helen smiled at the thought of the sweet boy she had met earlier. He cared for the girl before her so much, and she just couldn't see it for herself. Ally's phone just kept ringing nonstop, and it was always that same ringtone.

"I think you should answer it honey. That boy seems pretty worried about you if he won't stop calling", Helen said pointedly.

"N-No, I'll just g-go on down to the h-hospital. You're welcome to stay here as l-long as you need, and t-there's a couch upstairs in the practice room", Ally said heading outside into the pouring rain before Helen could say another word. She ran through the mall, then along the sidewalk with raining drenching every inch of her body. Ally wasn't quite sure if it was rain or tears that blurred her vision; maybe both. She couldn't see where she was going anymore and just stopped where she was on the sidewalk, breathing heavily and panting from all the running she had done. And that's when she just broke down. Ally sat down on the sidewalk curb, crying her eyes out in the pouring rain, not caring about the world around her anymore. She felt horrible; like the worst person on Earth. How could she just wave her friends off when they so desperately needed her? Why couldn't she just put her precious book that she had already read so many times down for a minute to give her friends the attention they so richly deserved? All these thoughts just made her cry all the more with her newfound guilt that was eating away at her very soul.

**With Austin**

"Dang it Ally, answer the phone!", Austin yelled. He was standing in the partially deserted hallway where only he, Trish, and a few lone doctor and nurses passing by were at the moment. The strangers shot him annoyed, curious glances while Trish just looked at her blond friend worriedly.

"Austin, I'm sure she's okay. She answered once and is probably on her way here as we speak", Trish tried consoling the frazzled boy, but her attempts seemed to only make him more anxious.

"That's what I'm worried about Trish! It's pouring out there and I'm sure there's a strong storm brewing! Gosh, she could be lying on the side of the road dead for all we know!", Austin exclaimed. Just as the thought crossed his mind, Austin dropped to the ground, clutching his hair in his hands and rocking back and forth with tears streaming down his face. Trish stared wide-eyed at Austin whom she'd never seen behave like this before. Austin was the type of guy who was popular but never abandoned his friends. He was loyal, trustworthy, and just plain fun to be around, but one thing he never did in public was cry. And look where he's at now. Sitting on the hospital floor, balling his eyes out over a girl who had snuck her way into his heart without knowing and locked herself in, completely dissolving any key ever created that could possibly let her out. Austin never knew he could feel so strongly for one person, but he would never be able to live with himself if anything was to happen to his Ally.

"Austin, just calm down; Ally's a smart girl. I'm sure she's fine wherever she is", Trish soothed. Austin though, wasn't buying it. He knew Ally was smart, but when faced in a certain kind of situation involving her friends, like now for instance, there's no telling what she would do. Ally isn't the type that would use that pretty little head of hers when it comes to her friends. They were her life, but she was Austin's. Yes, he loved his friends with his whole life, but Ally would always hold a very special place in his heart.

"T-Trish…Ally's t-too important to me to j-just l-let her s-stay out there a-all alone", Austin stuttered. He was still partially having his breakdown, but it had eased up enough for him to utter those few words to his friend who nodded understandingly.

"Okay Austin, if you feel the need to go check and make sure Ally's okay, why don't you go on down to Sonic Boom while I stay here with Dez", Trish suggested.

"A-Are you s-sure you can-"

"Austin, go. I know you love her, and I can only imagine how crazy you're going over Ally since I-", Trish started, but cut herself short when she realized what she was about to say, which was something she definitely did not plan on saying any time soon. She would not show weakness. She would not show vulnerability. She would stay strong and confident in herself and never utter the rest of that sentence she so stupidly almost said to Austin.

"Since you what?", Austin asked with a confused look on his face, yet Trish could partially make out a vague smirk on his face as well. She rolled her eyes. Austin may've been upset, but his personality somehow never goes away. He will always be irritably arrogant, but he's one of the most caring boys you'll ever meet.

"Nothing, now get out there and find Ally before you have a panic attack", Trish said pushing a thick jacket towards the boy who had momentarily forgotten why he was freaking out in the first place.

"Oh crap! Ally!", Austin yelled as he rushed through the hospital while putting on his rain gear. He rushed through the hospital's exit doors, not caring if he couldn't see where he was going.

By the time Austin had arrived at Sonic Boom, his heart was racing and his head was pounding, but at least he was able to drive through that horrible weather. He only had to get in the rain when he was running through the mall to Sonic Boom. He didn't have to knock seeing as how he had his very own key from his and Ally's many all-nighters.

"Hello!? Anyone here!?", he yelled in the dark store. He heard someone moving up in the practice room and figured it was Ally, so he didn't give a second thought upon entering the room he was all to familiar with.

"Ally, thank goodness you're-AHH!", Austin screamed, his very high-pitched, girly scream might I add, when he saw that it wasn't Ally in the store. "Who are you and what have you done with Ally!?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you dear", the same lady Austin had met in the store earlier said nicely. Austin found the whole situation just a bit too strange, as well as the lady, and didn't quite trust anything in this situation, especially when it comes to his Ally.

"Look Mrs. You seemed real nice, but this is all too ironic. Where's Ally?", Austin asked getting straight to the point. He didn't want to openly accuse the elderly lady of being the one to do something to Ally herself, but things weren't looking to good on her part from his perspective.

"What do you mean? She went out a good hour or two ago. She was awfully upset and said she was going to the hospital. That's why she told me she wasn't picking up when you called her back after she hung up; she was going to the hospital anyway and could talk to you there. She's been gone for a while and should've gotten there a lot sooner than it took you to come back here at the rate she was going. I've never seen such a small girl run so fast in the pouring rain", Helen said. Austin's eyes widened in fear and heartbreak at what the woman he had yet to learn the name of had just told him. If Ally had left that long ago, she should've made it to the hospital well before he had left to go looking for her. That means part of his original theory was already confirmed; Ally was missing.

**And there's chapter three! So what did you all think of what Helen told Ally at the earlier part of the chapter? How Ally **_**was**_** actually Juliet? I told you guys this story would be a bit different, but don't worry too much about that if you aren't into the whole 'completely unrealistic' types of stories. Please read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**I don't own Can't Do It Without You**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	4. I promise

**I don't own Austin & Ally or Romeo and Juliet**

"_What do you mean? She went out a good hour or two ago. She was awfully upset and said she was going to the hospital. That's why she told me she wasn't picking up when you called her back after she hung up; she was going to the hospital anyway and could talk to you there. She's been gone for a while and should've gotten there a lot sooner than it took you to come back here at the rate she was going. I've never seen such a small girl run so fast in the pouring rain", Helen said. Austin's eyes widened in fear and heartbreak at what the woman he had yet to learn the name of had just told him. If Ally had left that long ago, she should've made it to the hospital well before he had left to go looking for her. That means part of his original theory was already confirmed; Ally was missing._

"W-Where could she b-be?", Austin stuttered as tears started building up in his eyes. He was getting so worried that he couldn't care less why the strange lady was in the closed store, and in the employee's only (and Team Austin) practice room non-the-less.

"I don't know sweetie; I'm sorry. She left so long ago saying she was heading to the hospital; I have no clue where she could be", Helen said sorrowfully. With that, Austin took off running out of Sonic Boom to find his Ally. She was all that mattered to him. He didn't care about his car that he left in the mall parking lot. He didn't care that he left Sonic Boom unlocked. He didn't even care that there was a total stranger staying there. All he cared about was making sure Ally was okay.

He ran and ran as far as his feet would carry him and then some. He would drop dead himself on the side of the road before he let Ally be lost. He hated the feeling he got whenever he left her alone. When he wasn't with her, he got this empty feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away until he saw her smiling, beautiful, radiant face once again. It was as if they were magnets being pulled towards one another, but everybody knows if you turn one of those magnets around they start fighting every possible way of going towards the other. That's what Austin felt like. He was the magnet that was trying his best to get to Ally, but she was the one trying to stay away. He knew that didn't mean physically, because heaven knows that girl was always with him, but it's like she tried, without even knowing, to stop him from loving her; but that didn't mean he ever would.

Austin abruptly stopped where he was to take a moment to absorb his surroundings. He didn't really recognize this part of Miami, but there was no way anyone would know where they were or where they were going on foot in that weather. That made Austin worry for her even more considering Ally didn't have access to a car when she left and had to have been on foot. Ally could be anywhere, terrified, hurt, devastated. That broke Austin's heart in two and pushed him forward to keep looking for his Ally.

"ALLY!?", Austin yelled to the top of his lungs. He still could barely see anything. Continuously he ran; corner after corner with no results. He thought he would've found her by now; hoped to be able to hold her in his arms at that very moment. Of course he knew she wasn't technically his (in her standards) but they were close enough that he could come up and hug her whenever he wanted. He'd never told her this, but the only other girl, besides his mother of course, that he ever really hugs that isn't Ally would be Trish, but neither of them would ever fall for the other. They had more of the brother/sister type of relationship. And Trish may not know it, but Austin had seen the way she looked at Dez. The way her face was etched with complete and utter concern the whole time they had been at the hospital. He also noticed the fact that, though she was worried for her best friend too, there was no way she was leaving that hospital until she knew for sure Dez would be okay.

Austin shook his head furiously trying to clear his thoughts. The rain was pelting his soft skin like needles and his mind was spinning with possibilities of what Ally could be going through at the moment. Not only did Austin's head, feet, and skin hurt from all the running and worrying he'd been doing while out in the rain, but his heart felt heavier than a bowling ball. Actually, it felt heavier than an elephant. He was so scared that he would never see Ally again, and if he did, he was even more scared that it would be at her funeral. By this point, Austin was sobbing uncontrollably. He would never be able to cope if something was to happen to Ally.

After somehow circling back around to Sonic Boom, Austin decided to try the other exit to see if Ally went that way instead of the way he originally went. He ran almost four miles before finally coming to a stop after rounding the corner. Taking a few seconds to absorb his surroundings, Austin noticed a figure on the curb across the street. Thanking God for his great and wonderful miracles, Austin smiled upon seeing it was his Ally sitting there. Moonlight draws the colors of her beautiful face. He was soaked through the skin, but slowly walked up to her. A million tears were falling from the sky, and from her eyes. He took a seat next to her and whispered her name. "Ally..."

She didn't answer. The sound of silence in the air nearly killed him, like an empty song. Austin sighed before placing his arm atop Ally's shoulder making her jump up in alert. Ally couldn't see anything at the moment. The rain and tears flooding her eyes rendered her temporarily blind to the world, but she now knew she wasn't alone. She was so absorbed in her own self-pity that she hadn't even heard the sound of her name being whispered, or noticed the person that sat right by her, until he put his arm around her that is.

"Don't touch me!", she cried hoarsely. Ally could see the figure starting to stand up, and she just took off running in fear having no idea what was about to happen to her. For all she knew these could be her last few moments alive.

"Ally, wait! Please, I just got you back! I'm not going to lose you again!", Austin yelled, automatically chasing after her. He knew she didn't know it was him the second she pushed him away, and the fear held in her voice broke his heart even if she couldn't tell it was him. Ally just kept running as fast as her small legs could carry her. Now Austin was much faster than Ally, but given the fact that he had ran half of Miami and back, then to the other side of Miami, he was exhausted. But he had to keep going. This was for Ally; his Ally.

"ALLY!", Austin yelled to the top of his lungs. Ally just ran even faster, getting more scared by the fact that whoever was chasing her knew her name. Of course she knew there was the slightest chance she was over reacting about this whole situation and she really knew the person behind her, but she was so distraught at the moment and wasn't taking her chances.

"Ally! Please stop running!", Austin pleaded. He was about ready to collapse, and probably would've if he wasn't so set and determined in making sure Ally was okay. He couldn't exactly do that if she wouldn't stop running. "Ally! I seriously can't breathe! Stop running!"

Ally suddenly stopped where she was, somehow finally able to hear the voice that said that. She slowly turned around to vaguely see Austin hunched over a few yards behind her. Ally's eyes widened and she immediately ran back to where Austin was. "AUSTIN!? Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?"

"Gosh Als, who knew you could run so fast", Austin said jokingly after taking a few raspy breaths. He then strained to sit on the curb while Ally knelt beside him. She now felt even worse than before. Not only did she cause Dez to get put in the hospital but now she made Austin get hurt too. This was literally killing her.

"A-Austin, why did you come out here?", Ally asked. Austin finally looked up at her, fresh tears blurring his vision as relief washed over him to see her there, alive and well. He thanked God for not taking her away from him and letting her be safe. Ally was expecting him to say something; anything, but he didn't. All he did was pull her down into his arms, hugging her with all his might but he made sure he wasn't crushing her.

"Thank the good Lord you're okay! I don't know what I would've done without you!", he cried. Ally stared wide eyed at the boy hugging her. She knew he cared for her, but she never knew Austin-or anyone for that matter-would ever feel like they couldn't make it without her. Of course she wrote 'Can't Make It Without You' so long ago and meant every word of it, but she never would've thought he felt that way. He wasn't the one who wrote the song even if he told her countless times that he really couldn't make it without her. She just never truly believed him until now.

Austin kept his arms securely around Ally in fear that this was all just a hallucination. He was scared that if he moved away from her that he would lose her again which is something he never wanted to happen in the first place, let alone twice. "Ally, please tell me you're okay? No one hurt you?"

"I-I'm fine", Ally stuttered. Austin pulled back, only slightly, to examine her face. He could always tell if she was lying to him, and he could tell that this was one of those times.

"Ally, I know you're not telling me the truth. Please tell me what's wrong", Austin begged as he placed his hands on either side of Ally's head so she was forced to look him in the eye. Of course he wasn't going to do it hard enough to hurt her though. He would never even dream, in his worst nightmares, of ever hurting his Ally.

"A-Austin, it's r-raining. W-We have to g-go somewhere", Ally stuttered. Austin sighed at her reluctance to tell him what happened to her, but had to agree for her well-being that they both needed to get out of this torrential down-pour before they finished this conversation. He looked around to see where they were now, and finally recognized this as the street right by their school.

"Do you think the school's open? Maybe we could ride out the rest of the storm in there", Austin suggested, but Ally just shook her head.

"They won't have it unlocked Austin, and if we go there now it'll be trespassing", she reasoned.

"We're students at that school and it's storming. I think they'd let it slide just this once", Austin said as he eased the two of them up and started dragging Ally to the school.

"Austin, I don't wanna go to the school", Ally whined making Austin laugh a little.

"I never thought I'd hear Ally Dawson say that", he commented. Ally gave him an indignant look.

"Austin, I just don't want to go so we don't get arrested! You know having a criminal record does not look good on a college application!", Ally exaggerated. Austin just rolled his eyes but didn't say another word. This time, he saw there was no dragging Ally anywhere, seeing as how she stopped in the middle of the road and sat there like a stubborn little kid who didn't get their favorite toy and won't move until they do. Austin had no choice but to go to his last resort, though _he _personally liked last resort in this case.

"AHH! Austin, put me down!", Ally yelled as he threw her over his shoulder and stumbled the rest of the way to their high school. He found that the front door, luckily, was unlocked so they could get out of the rain for the first time in hours. Austin couldn't help but smile at how adorable Ally looked when she pouted and crossed her arms. "If we get arrested I'm telling the cops you brought me here against my will"

"Yeah, and I'm sure they'd love to hear how I rescued you from the pouring rain when you sat in the middle of the road where a car could've easily come and killed you", Austin said rolling his eyes. He then noticed Ally look down with tears starting to build up in her beautiful brown eyes once again. "Hey, Ally-cat, please tell me what's wrong", he said softly.

"It's all my fault!", she cried. Austin was taken aback by her sudden outburst, but was still sat right by her with his arm placed firmly around her shoulders as she leaned into him.

"What's could possibly be your fault?", Austin asked as he ran his hand up and down her freezing cold and wet arms.

"Everything's my fault!", she yelled.

"Um…what about global warming?", Austin asked trying to cheer her up; didn't help much.

"No! I mean Dez having to go to the hospital! You getting hurt back there! It's all my fault!", Ally exclaimed as she buried her head deeper into Austin's chest.

"Ally, none of that's your fault. Why would you think that?", Austin asked incredulously. Ally just shook her head.

"Austin, if I hadn't just given up on Dez when things got too hard then I might've gotten that stupid tuba off his head before he passed out or had to go to the hospital! But no, I was too focused on reading a book that I've read a hundred times already! And then I just hung up on you when you called to tell me about his condition! What kind of a friend does that!?", Ally cried. Austin had no words, but he knew none of it was her fault. "And after hanging up on you I wouldn't answer any of your calls! Even when Helen told me that you'd probably be worried if I didn't pick up, I just brushed it off and ran into the rain like an idiot! Austin, I'm the reason you were out here anyway! I'm the reason you ran so much, the reason you were chasing me, and the reason you were hunched over in exhaustion when I kept running away from you! Everything's my fault!"

"Ally, there was no way you could've gotten that tuba off Dez's head. The people in the emergency room even said so. And everyone gets frustrated; it's not your fault that Dez was playing around in a music store and stupidly got his head shoved in an instrument. You didn't know it was serious enough for him to need to go to the hospital, so no one can blame you for reading your favorite book during that time. Trish and I didn't even know until he about fell over", Austin said pausing for Ally's reaction. When he saw she still wasn't changing her mind he continued. "And you're an amazing friend! I don't know who this 'Helen' lady is, but I'm assuming she's the old lady who was at Sonic Boom when I dropped by?"

"Y-Yeah, she's r-real nice", Ally stuttered. Austin smiled a little.

"Anyway, she told me that you weren't answering my calls because you were already heading down to the hospital and would just talk to me then. But Ally, you should know that I would've run out here looking for you no matter what. When I couldn't get in touch with you the first time, before you even answered and hung up, I was freaking out. Trish told me to give you time and wait to see how Dez was doing, but I couldn't focus; not before I knew you were okay. Then when I couldn't get you the second time, I lost it. Trish said she would stay with Dez so I took off looking for you. You weren't at Sonic Boom and the lady, who I now know is named Helen, said you should've made it to the hospital long before I left looking for you. I was so scared Ally. I just couldn't think about life without you", Austin said tearing up. This time Ally could actually see the tears in his eyes and couldn't believe Austin Moon was actually crying…and over her! One thing she had never seen Austin do was cry, but here he was, crying over _her._

"A-Austin…why are you crying?", Ally asked softly. Austin looked up, tears still freely flowing down his face, before meeting those beautiful brown eyes he couldn't get tired of staring into.

"I can't lose you Ally; ever. Tonight made me feel like I was going to and that scared the crap out of me. Please promise me you'll never do something like that again?", he asked, his voice cracking ever so often. Ally was stunned to say the least.

"I promise", she said and meant it. This was the first time she had ever seen Austin cry in her many years of being his best friend, and it was one sight she never wanted to see again, so she'd promise him the moon if it would bring back that vibrant smile of his that brightens her day whenever she sees it.

"Thank God", Austin breathed. He then hugged her once more, never wanting to let go. Ally hugged back with just as much feeling, just maybe not the _same type_ of feelings, wanting nothing more than to stay like this forever, though she couldn't figure out why.

**So…what'd you guys think? I have to say, this chapter gave me a bit of trouble trying to get it emotional enough, so I have writermeAL to thank for helping me when I was stuck. She told me to listen to the song "We Are Love" by IL Volo, and even gave me a paragraph that was based on it for some help. All I did was edit it, so all credit goes to her and "We Are Love". Thanks again girly! As of right now I have 16 reviews for this story. Can we make it to say 21? That's 5 more reviews so I think we can do that. Thanks again everybody! I really like writing this story and I hope you guys like reading it! Please read, review, follow, and favorite! :)**

**I don't own "We Are Love" that I just mentioned played some contribution in this chapter. **

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	5. I love you

**I don't own Austin & Ally or Romeo & Juliet**

Austin awoke with a start from a rather disturbing and pretty terrifying nightmare he was having, but he soon relaxed when he saw his brunette best friend lying there, asleep in his arms. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and hugged her closer to him. He was still a bit shaken up from the events that took place the day before that had him scared out of his mind, and the partially traumatizing nightmare he just awoke from that had him terrified for Ally's safety.

"Austin", Ally mumbled as she began to stir in his arms. Austin looked down and smiled a bit to see her eyes still closed…thus meaning that she had said his name in her sleep. "Gotta find…", Ally then whispered, her voice lowering slightly where Austin had to strain to hear the next part, "…my Romeo."

Austin felt many emotions bubble up inside him when she said that. Laughter, aggravation, confusion, but most of all he felt hopeful. He hoped that since she said his name before saying she 'had to find her Romeo' that might've meant something. He also hoped it meant he had a chance of stepping into the role of her man someday. He only needed to somehow find a way to step into her heart and mind as that kind of attractive, both personality wise and looks since she might be going off of either, so he knew he needs to step up his game in some way to make her notice him as more than a friend. With so many thoughts swirling through his mind, Austin suddenly drifted right back to sleep.

Ally woke up about two hours later to find herself in the embrace of a very strong, muscular figure. At the moment, she had forgotten where she was or why she was there, but she calmed down a bit when she looked up to see her best friend sleeping soundly with his arms around her petite frame. Memories of the night before came flooding back-much like the downpour of rain they had been stuck in for hours-and she still couldn't believe how incredibly sweet Austin was for coming out after her, and in that type of weather none-the-less.

The position they were in, while most people would describe it as a little too intimate for two teens of the opposite gender who were _just friends _to be in, was anything but awkward for Ally. She had never felt more…_safe _in her life than when she was in his arms at that very moment. Austin held her tightly, but not too tightly, as if making sure not to hurt her at all even through his sleep. Ally knew Austin would never hurt her, physically or emotionally, on purpose. That doesn't mean he wouldn't do something stupid that makes her mad, but she could never actually _stay_ mad at him for more than a few seconds-minutes at the most. Whenever he did something that she didn't like and/or approve of, he'd immediately feel so genuinely sorry that his solemn and disappointed expression made her give in right away. She hated it whenever he looked so sad. That's why he got off on 'just a warning' too many times to count.

"Als?", she heard Austin ask groggily. She smiled a little, looking up at her sleep-eyed best friend whose blond hair was perfectly messy in her opinion for someone had just woken up after sleepy on the floor up against a wall. Ally had no trouble getting to sleep the night before though. She had been leaning against Austin the entire night, so it didn't matter that they were both soaking wet and sleeping on the floor; that was the best she had slept in ages. She just didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that Austin was so warm…even if his clothes were freezing and damp. Or maybe it was that safe, protected feeling he gave her every time she stepped (or laid in this case) into his embrace.

"Hmm?", Ally asked as she stared up at him expectantly. Austin smiled a little.

"Just seeing if you were awake", he said softly before taking in his surroundings once more. This time he hadn't awoken to a terrifying nightmare-thank goodness-but to the incredible sight of the love of his life awake and looking completely zoned out to the world. He thought the look on her face when she was trying to think about something or seemed to be very concentrated on her current task-whatever it may be-was so incredibly adorable. Was it possible for one person to be so close to perfect? Not exactly, but that didn't mean he would admit it. In Austin's eyes, Ally wasn't the definition of perfect-far from it actually. No, Ally was his perfect definition of love. She was something worth loving, worth cherishing. She was the most loyal, beautiful, smart, admirably cute, secretive, aggravatingly irresistible person he'd ever met. This was the strongest he'd ever felt about anyone in his life. It was an overpowering emotion that was very hard and frustrating to try and describe…but he _really _liked it.

"Do you think the rain's stopped?", Ally asked snapping Austin out of his thoughts…about her of course.

"Yeah, why don't we go to Sonic Boom, get changed, and then go back up to the hospital to check in with Trish and see how Dez is doing? Trish is probably going to throw a hissy fit since I didn't come back last night, but it'll be worth it. I'm just glad you're okay", Austin said as he pressed a gentle kiss to Ally's temple. She sucked in a breath; the feeling of his lips on her skin was so strange…she couldn't even describe it. And she didn't even know what _it_ was exactly. She did know, however, it felt oddly right.

"Thanks Austin, you're the best", Ally said smiling as she hugged him tightly. That's when everything he said fully processed in her mind. "Oh goodness! Dez! Helen! We have to go now!", she exclaimed jumping up, grabbing Austin by the am and yanking him up with him as she dragged him through the halls of their high school and right outside.

"Ally, slow down. I'm sure Helen and Dez are both fine so we don't have to run so much…again", Austin whined whilst still being drug by Ally.

"But you don't know that! You couldn't! You were with me all last night so you couldn't possibly know!", Ally yelled, breathing hard as she came to a stop on the sidewalk. Austin sighed before pulling her in another one of his magical hugs. Austin, though it could be annoying at times, absolutely loved Ally's over-caring nature. She would literally run to someone's rescue that she cared about even if the situation was as minor as a paper cut.

"Als, you gotta calm down. I promise you everything is going to be okay. No more running alright?", Austin said softly. Ally nodded sniffling as she buried her head deeper into Austin's muscular chest. Austin didn't know why Ally was so emotionally distraught about all of this, but he sure wasn't about to risk making her even more upset by asking. He loved her too much to stand seeing her go through pain even that minuscule.

"Austin, why are you here?", Ally asked suddenly. Austin was taken aback by that bizarre question that had absolutely come out of nowhere. He looked down and met Ally's questioning gaze that showed how much she genuinely wanted to know his answer.

"Ally, what are you talking about? Why wouldn't I be here?", Austin asked as if it were obvious. He thought she meant why he was standing with her in the middle of the street.

"No, I mean why you're here at all? Like why did you even come after me last night? You could've just let me stay out in the rain all night. It would've been a whole heck of a lot easier, and how did you even know I was out here!? I could've been over at someone's house-my house for that matter-or I could've been passed out in a ditch! Who knows, maybe I would've been taken by some masked murderer or been hit by a car in the middle of the night!", Ally yelled. She was obviously having some kind of breakdown-from what; Austin had no clue….but he did intend to find out. Whatever this was, it was eating at Ally's very core.

"Ally, Ally listen to me", Austin said grabbing her wrists fiercely, yet gently as not to hurt her in the least. "I don't know what possesses you to think so little of yourself, but did you not ever think about how much people care about you; how much _I_ care about you!? Goodness Ally, I told you I would've run out here after you no matter what and I meant it. I wouldn't dare let you stay out here all alone, even if it wasn't raining, because I care for you too much. Even if you weren't out here, I still would be searching until I had you back in my arms. You mean the world to me Ally, and I…I love you", Austin said ending on a soft note. It took a lot out of Austin to admit his love for Ally, even if she still didn't understand how much he meant that. Austin loved her more than life itself, but it took a lot out of him to admit it to her face and risk the most incredible friendship, partnership, and want-to-be relationship he'd ever had.

Ally's jaw dropped at Austin's little confession. She knew he cared for her, he was her best friend after all, but she never knew he _loved _her. That was just as friends, right? Austin made it pretty clear he wasn't interested in her every time any of their friends or family accuses them of being together or secretly liking each other. He always responds with _"No, we're just friends…best friends"_. Which Ally understood; she felt the same way about him. But now…she didn't know how she felt. _These stupid mixed feelings are going to kill me._ Ally hadn't ever r_eally_ thought of Austin romantically before. He was her crazy partner/best guy friend. Yes, he was loyal, and trustworthy, passionate, and the biggest sweetheart, but she never took the time to notice how adorable his now very familiar, bright blond hair was; how enticing his beautiful, luscious brown eyes were to get lost in; how he was always so gentle with everything concerning her, whether that be her emotions or her physical self.

"Awe Austin…I love you too!", Ally said honestly as she threw her arms around his neck. _More than you'll ever know._

Austin's breath hitched in his throat. _She couldn't possibly mean that the way I hope, could she?_ He could only hope for something that amazing…"You're the best friend ever!", Ally exclaimed, still hugging him tightly. _Ouch._

"Y-Yeah, that's what I meant", Austin stuttered, trying to hide his disappointment. Of course he was glad she loved him, even if she only meant as a friend, but he couldn't help but wish for more. Was that selfish of him? Did he even deserve a girl as incredible as Ally? Probably not, but he wasn't giving up. He was going to make her his if it was the last thing he ever did-never forcing her into anything she didn't want though. He was still a gentleman and didn't want to make her unhappy.

"Is something wrong?", Ally asked as she slowly pulled away from the embrace. Austin breathed deeply before shaking his head.

"No, nothing's wrong Als. No worries", Austin said smiling. _Lies._

"You sure?", Ally asked skeptically. She had no idea why Austin just started acting so strange. _Was it something I said? _There's no way he felt any different about the situation…right?

"I'm sure. Come on, let's get back to the store", Austin said as he subconsciously slung his arm around Ally's shoulders as they sauntered down the road towards Sonic Boom.

**Okay guys, I want to thank you all for the 25 reviews I now have. I only asked for 21; you guys are just awesome! And I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I really wanted to, but school got the better of me, especially this week with the bomb threats mine and four other schools received. Luckily no one was hurt and nothing was found, but they think it's because of a robbery that took place on the other side of the small town. The man apparently robbed the pharmacy my family shops at and my friend's mother owns at gunpoint and had his wife call in bomb threats to the five schools far enough away for the cops not to be near to catch him. As far as I know, he hasn't been caught, but I just wanted to say how horrible things like this are. I mean, what is this world coming to? Robbing a small pharmacy at gunpoint and threatening to bomb five schools? It's scary, but I'm so glad everything is okay and no one got hurt. Please be in prayer for the victims of the robbery and anyone who's been through anything tough like this. Thank you. Please read, review, follow, and favorite.**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
